Siege
by TitanWolf
Summary: sequel to Desperate. Cody's back with an army from hell and seeking revenge. how will Trent and Gwen survive.
1. Chapter 1

Siege

Disclaimer i own nothing

Chapter 1

20 years had passed since Cody rode for the tower with Trent, only to be betrayed by the bard after seeing what the tower held, Gwen. Trent stabbed Cody in the back and claimed he had killed a thief and liar, before taking Gwen from the tower for his own. They had ridden through the twisted woods and he took Gwen back to her parents, the king and queen.

They welcomed Trent with open arms and gave him Gwen as his bride. When her parents passed Trent assumed the throne with Gwen. the former bard ruled the land with a just hand, he was merciful to his people and enemies alike. But when the sun set he was haunted by the spirit of Cody. He would be chased through the woods with the dead boy pursuing on horseback. He would awaken in a cold sweat, screaming.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The forest had overgrown the tower. As the vines climbed the walls over the years they finally made their way to the room where the body of the brave Cody rotted. They encompassed his body and began to glow. Soon the boy stood, regenerated, the lower part of his face had rotted away to bone. He looked around and at his hands.

"How?" he asked himself, not believing it completely, "How can this be?"

"Because I will it" a voice said, Cody turned to see a blond girl dressed only in leaves, "My name is Bridgette, I am a witch. I saw what was done to you and have decided to help you".

"How?" he asked, she pointed a finger at him and a bright light engulfed him, when it parted he was wearing a suit of armor, a sword was sitting at his feet. He picked it up and examined it, "I have no army" she pointed again and a deep rumbling shook the ground, they moved to the balcony and watched as the dead bodies of fallen knights and horses rose out of the ground and stood before the tower.

"Say something to your army Cody" Bridgette said, Cody looked at the gathered skeletons.

"Who rules!" he shouted.

"You my lord!" they answered raising their weapons, cheering. Cody turned to Bridgette, "It's time to ride".

END CHAPTER 1

_if you can guess what movie the last part came from you get to pick what my next story will be about._

READ, REVIEW, PITCH IDEAS


	2. Recruiting

Chapter 2

_the answer to the qustion was... Army of Darkness... Evil Ash was talking to the Deadites, the les ride i added in because it sounded cool._

DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING

Trent sat on his throne, watching his daughter play with her dog. He loved her more than anything he had gained in his life. As he thought about the upcoming birthday celebration, he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned to see the caption of the guards, DJ.

"The sorceress need to see you sire" he said, Trent nodded and followed behind the giant of a man. They ascended the staircase that led to the tower of the witch Heather. He entered to see her rapidly flipping through a spell book. She looked up at him briefly before flipping more pages before scurrying over to a table and mixing ingredients.

"What do you need witch?" Trent asked, becoming impatient, "I have little time". she turned and scowled.

"Make time, I have seen a vision of death" Heather said, "Come and look" she led him to a mirror and it showed a blond girl wearing leaves and a legion of skeletons, "My sister comes, she brings an army like none you have ever seen. You need to prepare" she said before pushing him out the door and slamming the door behind him.

"It has come finally" Trent mumbled, before walking down the steps.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The village burned, people were running from their homes to escape fire; only to be cut down by swords and axes. Cody rode through the burning carnage, Bridgette mounted behind him, firing spells, striking people down on the spot.

"Burn it! Burn it all!" Cody shouted, rearing his horse up, "Let them know we come!", after killing everyone Bridgette revived the corpses and they were given weapons to fight with, "We need more soldiers, where is the cemetery?"

The army of the dead began digging up skeletons, before forcing them to dig up more.

"I want every worm eaten bastard in this cemetery holding a sword !" Cody shouted, "We ride for the castle tomorrow".

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The guards were stationed on the barracks, bows at the ready. Their faces grim as they watched the approaching army, skeletons, half rotted corpses, several Trolls and Cyclops could be seen in the ranks. Cody rode at the front, Bridgette floated up high in the air.

"Kill them all!" Cody shouted, charging forward, his army shouted and followed.

"Fire!" Trent shouted, the guards released the arrows.

END CHAPTER 2

READ, REVIEW, PITCH IDEAS


End file.
